Todo por un regalo
by Toylad
Summary: Una niña del hospital de Nueva Sentadilla, les pide a las PPGZ que para su regalo de Navidad le lleven a su madre, la cual se encuentra perdida en Egipto. Así que, con ayuda de los RRBZ, las chicas tendrán que cumplir con su misión y darle su regalo de Navidad a la niña, tengan que pasar por lo que tengan que pasar.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora:**Navidad, navidad... Ok, sé que desde hace ya varios días no publico, pero es que he estado un poco ocupada y enviciada por Mortal Kombat9, Assassins Creed2 y God of War. Lo lamento (pero seguiré jugando... ¡Maldita hidra, algún día la venceré!) . En fin, aquí está el primer episodio del especial de Navidad, espero que les guste. ¡Ah! Por cierto, lo siento mucho, pero creo que tendré que "abandonar" "Reinas" por el especial de Navidad y Año Nuevo, pero descuiden, ¡VOLVERÉ! Ok no. En fin, aquí tienen el primer capítulo.

**Disclaimer:**Las PPGZ no me pertenecen, el fic sí.

* * *

"¡Las amamos, Chicas Superpoderosas!"

Las calles de Nueva Sentadilla se encontraban prácticamente inundadas por autos, cuyos propietarios se hallaban ansiosos por observar al, anteriormente mencionado, trío de heroínas, ya que éstas se estaban ofreciendo en esos mismos instantes para cumplir con una misión para la Noche Buena.

-…Y así es como planeamos conseguir un obsequio para **todos **y cada uno de los niños en el hospital de la ciudad –anunció la linda Blossom sonriendo, siendo respondida por muchísimos aplausos por parte de las personas que presenciaban el anuncio.

La joven heroína lanzaba besos y saludaba a los ciudadanos como si fuese al menos la Reina de Inglaterra. Mientras su amiga rubia, levemente sonrojada, soltaba risitas y la azabache negaba con la cabeza y rodaba los ojos al ver el espectáculo de su amiga.

Una vez que se le había arrebatado el micrófono a la pelirroja, y el alcalde se había disculpado por la imagen de la mayor de las chicas siendo golpeada con un sartén en la nuca por la de ojos verde esmeralda y luego siendo arrastrada por la de ojos celestes como el cielo, las PPGZ se dirigieron al ya mencionado hospital para comenzar con la lista de peticiones por parte de los niños.

Luego de haber llegado al lugar, las jóvenes esperaban que les diesen el aviso para empezar la lista de obsequios en una de las salas de espera.

-Auch… ¡Auch! ¡Ten más cuidado! –exclamaba la chica de orbes rosados mientras la menor de sus amigas le colocaba hielo en la parte afectada de su cabeza.

-Ups… Lo lamento, Blossom –se disculpaba la adorable rubia una y otra vez. La PPGZ fanática del fútbol y los deportes tan solo ponía sus ojos verde esmeralda en blanco.

-Fue tu culpa por andar como si fueras Miss Universo o algo peor –se encogió de hombros. Su amiga frunció los labios e hizo un infantil puchero.

-¡Pero no era necesario que me golpearas con un sartén, Buttercup! ¡Y tras de todo, Bubbles es la única que se anima a ayudarme! –exclamó haciendo aspavientos.

-Digas lo que digas, seguiré creyendo que fue tu culpa –rodó los ojos. La pelirroja infló las mejillas.

-Em… Cambiando de tema… –las dos superpoderosas dirigieron la mirada a su amiga, la cual hacía un intento por evitar que sus dos mejores amigas continuasen con su pelea– Bloss… ¿Por qué anunciaste a los ciudadanos sobre esto y no lo dejamos en secreto para que los niños crean que fue Santa? –la pelirroja rodó los ojos.

-Porque él no existe, Bubbles –los ojos de Buttercup se abrieron como platos.

-¡Claro que existe!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Ja! ¡Dijiste que sí!

-¡Pero él no existe!

-¡Chicas! –exclamó la chica vestida de celeste, interrumpiendo y dando por terminada la pelea de sus amigas.

-Um… Señoritas… –una enfermera castaña y de ojos café interrumpió la discusión. El trío de heroínas dejaron de lado su disputa y dirigieron su atención a la joven mujer– Ya pueden pasar por las habitaciones de los niños –las chicas asintieron y se dispusieron a caminar por el largo pasillo.

Las lindas chicas sacaron una enorme libreta, la cual fue entregada a Blossom, por tener bonita letra, para que apuntase las peticiones.

Un rato después de haber comenzado, la libreta iba casi por la mitad, con solicitudes por peluches, libros, juguetes, chocolates, dulces e inclusive ropa. En fin, cosas que no podrían ser un problema conseguir para las jóvenes.

-Bien, solo nos falta la petición de una niña llamada Etsuko –dijo Bubbles echando un vistazo a la lista de nombres que un doctor les había entregado a ella y a sus amigas.

-¿Etsuko no significa "niña celestial"? –Buttercup arqueó una ceja.

-Sí. ¡Oh! Y aquí dice que su problema es una rara enfermedad que los doctores no se explican que es.

-¿Qué síntomas presenta? –preguntó la del enorme lazo rojo.

-Aquí dice que a veces les dan fiebres muy altas, ocasionalmente dice incoherencias, se desmaya de la nada, se le va la voz y le duele la garganta, entre otros síntomas.

-Qué extraño…

-Chicas… –la joven enfermera de hacía un rato les hizo señas para que entrasen a la habitación de la anteriormente mencionada niña.

-¡Hola, Etsu…! –pero Blossom no había terminado de pronunciar la frase, cuando se llevó una gran sorpresa al percatarse que la niña que observaba en esos instantes, era extremadamente parecida a su hermana menor, Kuriko.

La niña, la cual se encontraba recostada en una cama de hospital, era pequeña, como de unos ocho años, ojos color ámbar y de cabello largo y castaño claro sujetado en una linda trenza. Traía la bata del hospital puesta. Esperaba a sus ídolos con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Chicas Superpoderosas! –saludó con alegría. La azabache y la rubia sonrieron, más la de ojos rosados se quedó estática.

-Hola, Etsuko. Vinimos para que nos dijeras que deseas para Navidad –habló Bubbles al notar que su amiga no hablaba y solo observaba a la niña con la boca abierta.

-Yo… bueno… es algo un poco difícil de explicar –desvió la mirada.

-Vamos, tenemos tiempo –animó la Superpoderosa vestida de verde.

-Bueno. ¿Conocen la historia del cáliz de los deseos? –Las chicas negaron con la cabeza–. Bien, pues cuenta la historia que hace muchos años, un rey egipcio era muy bueno con su pueblo, ya que se despojaba de sus riquezas y virtudes y se las obsequiaba a los habitantes del pequeño pueblo –Buttercup de la nada sacó unas palomitas de maíz y una Coca Cola gigante y comenzó a comer–. Agradecido profundamente por la generosidad del rey y por haberle brindado su ayuda en un momento de extrema necesidad, un escultor egipcio invocó a los dioses y les pidió a cambio de hacer miles de esculturas dedicados a ellos, un cáliz con tres deseos, que cada vez que fuese bebido cumpliese uno de éstos, para obsequiárselo al rey. Los dioses, aceptaron su oferta e hicieron aparecer al cáliz en frente del joven, el cual partió al humilde castillo del rey para darle su regalo. Una vez allí, el escultor fue sorprendido por unos hombres que se apoderaron del castillo y le robaron el cáliz al notar su importancia. Uno de los guardias del nuevo rey, tomó un sorbo y pidió millones de joyas, las cuales fueron apareciendo hasta casi llegar a ahogar al hombre. El nuevo rey, al enterare sobre el cáliz, tomó un sorbo y pidió no poder ser vencido por ninguna fuerza en la tierra. Mal hecho, pues los dioses le arrebataron su cargo y se lo concedieron al viejo rey. En cuanto al cáliz, se dice que los dioses lo ocultaron en una pirámide solamente visible para los de corazón puro y sincero, un corazón que en serio necesitase el último deseo.

-Wooow –los ojos de las dos menores Superpoderosas se iluminaron.

-Y… ¿Entonces qué quieres para Navidad? –preguntó Butter alzando una ceja. Etsuko suspiró.

-Mi mamá, desesperada por encontrar la cura de mi enfermedad, fue en busca del cáliz hace varios meses, pero no ha vuelto. Y, aunque sé que parece una leyenda y una simple mentira, deseo para Navidad que ustedes vayan y bueno… el cáliz no es lo importante… yo… solo quiero a mi mamá –sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. Suspiró y volteó sus ojos color ámbar para ver al trío de heroínas–. Por favor, tráiganla.

Las chicas se quedaron perplejas. Jamás llegaron a imaginar que alguien les pidiese algo parecido.

-Em… ¡Reunión! –exclamó la de ojos esmeralda, para entonces alejarse un poco y hacer un círculo con sus amigas, para hablar en privado– Chicas… aunque es muy dulce y todo eso, no creo que podamos conseguirlo. Mejor le decimos que pida otra cosa.

-Aunque me duela mucho por la pequeña, me temo que Buttercup tiene la ra…

-No –finalmente, habló la del gigantesco lazo rojo–. Hay que conseguirlo.

-Pero Bloss…

-Miren –suspiró–. Hace varios años, mi hermanita se encontraba enferma para Navidad. Muy enferma. Me pidió una bella muñeca para la Noche Buena, pero por más que me esforcé… no la logré conseguir –desvió la mirada–. Nunca olvidaré su carita de desilusión. Por eso mismo, a partir de entonces, prometí siempre cumplir los sueños para Navidad de los niños y así lo haré, con o sin su ayuda –Bubbles y Buttercup se volvieron a ver. Su amiga jamás había actuado con tanta determinación y seriedad.

-Si en serio quieres hacerlo… te ayudaremos –la linda rubia sonrió. La azabache se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado.

-Gracias –dijo para entonces abrazarlas. Acto seguido, se volteó para ver a la pequeña niña–. Descuida, Etsuko. Traeremos a tu mamá sana y salva y si se nos da la oportunidad, podrás pedir ese deseo –la niña chilló de felicidad.

-¡Gracias! ¡Son asombrosas! –exclamó la tierna castaña en un mar de felicidad.

-Gracias. Si nos disculpas, vamos por los regalos –dijo la de ojos celestes para entonces salir volando con sus amigas.

* * *

Unas horas después, el árbol de Navidad del hospital para niños, se encontraba repleto de obsequios grandes, pequeños, circulares, cuadrangulares, en fin, de todas formas y colores; ya que las chicas pudieron cumplir con su labor en un dos por tres.

Ahora, las jóvenes se encontraban con sus respectivos trajes de súper heroínas en el aeropuerto para ir en busca del "regalo" de Etsuko. No deseaban que se descubriera sus respectivas identidades para no causar disturbios, y querían vestirse como normalmente lo hacían, pero el alcalde había insistido en que llevasen los trajes para una _sorpresa especial. _Y, después de todo, una vez que llegaran a Egipto podrían ponerse su ropa de siempre. Los egipcios no las conocían… o eso creían.

Blossom, llevaba tres enormes maletas y dos no tan grandes. Las de mayor tamaño eran de color rosado y las más pequeñas de color fucsia. Y, aunque era muy obvio, las rosadas estaban aterradas en dulces, caramelos, chocolates y otros. Mientras que las de menor tamaño llevaban su ropa; unos cuantos shorts, un sombrero, blusas como las que siempre usaba, un par de pijamas y un par de zapatos de muñecas y unas zapatillas deportivas.

Bubbles, llevaba como diez maletas enormes de color celeste con flores azules. Su contenido, era obvio que eran puros vestidos, faldas, zapatillas, blusas, shorts, entre otros.

Buttercup, traía una maleta mediana verde oscuro. Ésta llevaba su skate, un par de pantalones, un par de shorts, un par de camisetas, su jaquet, su gorra y un sweater. Mucho más de lo que llegaría a necesitar, según ella.

-Oigan, si no nos vamos ya, el avión se nos va a ir, y yo no pretendo quedarme como idiota esperando el próximo avión –dijo la azabache cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo sé, pero el alcalde nos dijo que debíamos esperarnos a que llegara con "la sorpresa"–dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

-Solo esperemos un poco, Butter… –dijo la rubia sonriendo, pero fue interrumpida por unos gritos.

-¡Chicas! –El trío de heroínas dirigieron su atención al alcalde, el cual estaba siendo seguido por Miss Bellum y unos doce policías– Lamento la demora…

-Ajá…

-¡Buttercup! –regañaron sus amigas. La mencionada se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente.

-Bueno, señoritas. Aquí está su sorpresa, ¡Sus _compañeros de viaje_!

Cual fue la sorpresa de las Superpoderosas, cuando los policías se corrieron, dejando ver a tres de sus peores enemigos, los Rowdyruff Boys. Éstos, forcejeaban para que los soltasen, argumentando que no pensaban viajar con "Las Superapestosas".

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO VIAJAREMOS CON ELLOS! –exclamaron las chicas al unísono, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo lamento, señoritas, pero la condena de estos jóvenes es ayudarlas con su misión –explicó Miss Bellum.

-¡Pero es _su _condena, no la de nosotras! –exclamó Blossom llorando cómicamente.

-Es solo que ustedes son las únicas que los logran controlar –explicó el alcalde.

-¿Ellas...? –empezó el azabache.

-¿...Controlarnos…? –continuó el rubio.

-¿…A nosotros? –terminó el pelirrojo.

-¡De ninguna forma! –exclamaron al unísono.

-Pues tendrán que obedecerlas, sino desean que su condena sea quitarles los pañales a los bebés de la guardería de la ciudad –amenazó un policía que, junto con otros tres policías, retenía al de ojos color rojo sangre.

-¡IUUU! –Exclamaron el trío de villanos al unísono.

-¡Pañales, pañales! –animó Buttercup mirando a Butch con una sonrisa maldosa. Él frunció el ceño.

-Bien, pues iremos con las apestosas. ¡Pero si nos contagian las pulgas será su culpa! –exclamó Brick apuntando acusadoramente al alcalde y luego a los policías.

-Sí, sí. Solo vayan con ellas –dijo un policía, para que entonces los oficiales soltasen al trío de villanos y se fuesen junto con el alcalde y Miss Bellum.

Una vez que los adultos partieron, los chicos se quedaron viendo detalladamente a las chicas y éstas a ellos, como inspeccionándose los unos a los otros.

_"Vaya… Ahora que veo bien a Buttercup… No es nada fea… ¿Eh? ¡¿De qué estoy hablando?! ¡Ella es mi enemiga! Aunque sí se ve linda… ¡Pero no se lo pienso decir!" _pensaba Butch mirando de reojo a la de ojos esmeralda, fingiendo desinterés.

_"No creí que la Dulce-maniaca se viera tan bonita en esa falda… ¡¿Acaso estoy loco?! No, no, no. Debo pensar eso porque es una chica… supongo… Pero mejor no le digo nada" _pensaba Brick cruzado de brazos, mirando a la chica de orbes rosados.

-Oye, Bubbles. Te ves muy bonita –dijo Boomer como si nada, pero al percatarse de esto, se ruborizó notablemente. La rubia se sonrojó levemente y arqueó una ceja–. Digo, para ser una chica… –todos se quedaron perplejos–. ¡No, no, no! Me refiero a que… Olvídenlo. Nada pasó aquí –dijo más rojo que una manzana cubriéndose el rostro. Los demás se encogieron de hombros, a excepción de la chica de ojos celestes como el cielo, que soltó una risita nerviosa.

-PARA LOS DEL VUELO A EGIPTO, ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA LLAMADA –se escuchó una voz. Los seis suspiraron y se volvieron a ver. Acto seguido, tomaron sus respectivas maletas y se fueron al avión

-Este será un muy-largo-viaje –se lamentó Blossom.

-Muy largo –terminó por lamentarse Brick.

* * *

**Nota de autora #2:**¡¿Por qué Butch es tan jodidamente sexy?! Ok, necesitaba decir eso.

**Nota de autora #3:**Intentaré subir el último capítulo el 24, aunque aun no sé cuantos capítulos van a ser.

**Nota de autora #4:**Pos necesitaba decir algo más, pero se me olvidó xD Cualquier cosa lo digo después... ¡Ah! Ya, ya, es que la historia que Etsuko contó es obviamente inventada por moi, pero espero que me haya quedado bien.

En fin,

Toylad fuera, ¡Paz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de autora:**¡Hola! Aquí traje el segundo capítulo de este fic. Tengo que decir más cosas pero creo que las diré luego, que ya tengo que apagar mi compu. Por cierto, si ven algún error o algo raro (el fic en sí es raro, pero bueno), ya saben por qué es. En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

-¡BUTCH HIM, BÁJATE YA MISMO DE ALLÍ! –le gritaba una muy desesperada pelinegra a un joven subido en uno de los asientos del avión en el cual viajaban. Pero eso no era lo que la irritaba. No. Lo que la enfadaba era que el joven estaba de pie, subido en el respaldar del asiento, agitando en el aire su chaqueta verde con negro, dando saltos y bailando la macarena, escuchando Pound the alarm de Nicki Minaj.

-¡BRICK, DEJA EN PAZ AL AZAFATO! –gritaba una pelirroja histérica a un joven que estaba "asaltando" a otro, amenazándolo con que lo golpearía con una sombrilla si no le entregaba todas las bolsitas de maní.

-¡NUNCA! –gritaron ambos chicos al unísono, para entonces explotar a carcajadas y seguir con sus idioteces.

-Vaya, Boomer. ¿Quién diría que eres el más tranquilo de tus hermanos? –dijo una chica rubia sonriendo a un joven sentado junto a ella, el cual tan solo leía con la joven un libro.

-Cuando estoy con mis hermanos debo actuar como loco, pero ahora que no están jodiéndome, aprovecho para leer un rato –se encogió de hombros. Ella soltó una risita, luego suspiró y lo miró a los ojos.

-Boomer, ¿Te molesta si te digo algo?

-Viniendo de ti no creo –murmuró, a pesar de que ella lo logró escuchar. La chica de ojos celestes como el cielo arqueó una ceja–. M-me refiero a que, como eres tan amable, nunca haces enfadar a nadie –ella soltó una risita, pensando en lo adorable que se veía su contraparte cuando se ponía nervioso.

-Bueno. Es que creo que, a diferencia de tus hermanos, eres muy lin…

-¡Te atrapé, idiota! –un grito interrumpió a la PPGZ celeste, cuando una de sus mejores amigas logró atrapar a su contraparte.

-¡Déjame en paz, verdecita! –a pesar de los esfuerzos por parte de él para librarse de la azabache, la chica lo seguía jalando del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastraba por el avión, mientras los demás pasajeros observaban perplejos la escena. Distraído por la imagen de su hermano gritando como loco e intentando escaparse de la chica de ojos esmeralda, el pelirrojo que amenazaba al pobre azafato, no se dio cuenta cuando su contraparte mandó a volar la sombrilla de una patada y lo agarró de la oreja, para llevarlo arrastrado hasta su asiento– ¡Eres una grosera! ¡Suéltame! –exclamó Butch, para que luego Buttercup tranquilamente lo lanzase hasta su asiento… el cual estaba a varios metros de él, provocado que el chico de ojos verdes estrellase su rostro contra el respaldar del asiento– Auch… –fue lo único que llegó a decir, mientras levantaba y se sobaba la nariz de su bello rostro. Ella tan solo soltó una carcajada y se fue a sentar junto a él.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Me ataca una Dulce-maniaca! –gritaba Brick mientras Blossom continuaba jalándolo de la oreja. La chica rodó los ojos y lo hizo sentado en el asiento junto a ella.

-Aquí te quedas, a ver si conmigo te comportas –dijo ella con firmeza. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, MAMÁ –ella volvió a rodar los ojos y sacó una bolsa con caramelos, para entonces comenzar a devorarlos, pero al percatarse de esto, se sonrojó notablemente por su comportamiento y dirigió su mirada al chico junto a ella, con un puño de caramelos en su mano.

-¿Quieres? –pronunció con dificultad, ya que aún no terminaba de tragarse los pequeños manjares, como los llamaba ella. Él rió un poco y asintió, para entonces tomar los caramelos y al igual que su contraparte, devorarlos de un bocado. Los ojos rosados de la chica se abrieron como platos al notar la forma de comer del rowdy. Él se sonrojó levemente y tragó los mini manjares que aún estaban en su boca.

-¿Qué? ¡Estaban ricos! –Bloss rió un poco.

-Es que no sabía que te gustaban los caramelos –explicó. Él arqueó una ceja.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Me encantan los caramelos! Aunque también me gustan los chocolates, los dulces, los chicles, los bombon… –la pelirroja soltó una risita y se quedó como perdida en los ojos rojos como la sangre de su contraparte. Al notar la cariñosa forma que ella lo observaba, el chico se ruborizó un poco, algo apenado, sin saber por qué, y desconcertado– ¿Q-qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así? –ella negó levemente con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Y pensar que tú dices que yo soy la Dulce-maniaca –él se coloró aún más.

-Al menos yo no estoy comiendo cada tres segundos. Es por eso que tú estás **gorda **y yo no –se defendió. Ella infló las mejillas por la cólera que le daba cuando él la llamaba** así. **Él rió al notar el infantil puchero de su contraparte, disfrutando de verla molesta. Amaba hacerla enfadar.

-¡Yo no estoy gorda!

-Eso crees tú.

-¡Grosero!

-Enana.

-Tonto.

-Pitufa.

-Feo.

-Mentirosa.

-¡Yo no miento!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Me acabas de decir feo!

-Lo dices como si no fuera verdad.

-Sé que no es verdad, y sé que tú también lo sabes –le guiñó un ojo, provocando que ella se sonrojase notablemente.

-Ya pareces Butch –se cruzó de brazos.

-Ahora sí te pasaste –dijo el pelirrojo haciéndose el resentido, para entonces escuchar un "¡Hey!" de parte de su hermano menor. La pelirroja solo se limitó a soltar una risita y rodar los ojos. Quizá, solo quizá, Brick le comenzaría a agradar.

* * *

-Marimacha.

-Llorón.

-Peleona.

-Idiota.

-Salvaje.

-Cobarde.

-Habla la que casi se orina con los "fantasmas" de la casa de la azulita.

-¡¿Cómo mierdas sabes eso?! Eh… Digo ¡Claro que no!

-Ehh…

-¡MALDITO IDIOTA PERVERTIDO! ¡¿ME ESTÁS ESPIANDO O QUÉ CARAJOS?!

-¡La idiota serás tú, que fue que escuché a la azulita diciéndole eso a mi hermano!

-¡Idiota tu madre!

-¡Mi mamá no…! Bueno, lo acepto, mamá-mono puede llegar a ser muy idiota.

-Hasta que al fin llegamos a un acuerdo.

Y sí, aunque es un poco obvio decirlo, la conversación era de los verdecitos. ¿Por qué razón se insultaban de todas las formas posibles que este mundo ha conocido? Y pues, aunque no era nada raro en ellos, la causa de esta vez era gracias a los constantes reclamos por parte del azabache a su contraparte, por casi arruinar su hermoso rostro –según él, claramente– y por ella tan solo burlarse de él. Así que, mis queridos niños, de esa forma los verdecitos comenzaron su pelea.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡A la mierda, yo me voy a dormir! –Exclamó, o mejor dicho gritó, el chico de ojos verdes– Así que mejor acomódate, verdecita.

-¿Cómo que me acomo…? –pero Buttercup no pudo terminar la frase cuando Butch tranquilamente colocó su cabeza en los muslos de ella y el resto de su cuerpo en el asiento junto a ella, cosa que provocó un –muy– notable sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica– ¿Q-qué e-estás haciendo? ¡Q-quítate! –pero cuando reaccionó fue tarde, puesto que el chico ya se había dormido. Al notar esto, la azabache estuvo a punto de empujar al joven al piso, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo…

_"Buttercup…t-te quiero" _murmuró el chico. A la PPGZ no se le puso hasta el cabello rojo porque no era posible, pero en fin, se sonrojó como nunca lo había hecho. Es decir, ¿Él acababa de decir que la quería? ¿La estaría jodiendo o lo decía de verdad? ¿En realidad estaba… dormido? Para asegurarse de lo último, comenzó a picarle la mejilla con su dedo índice, provocando que el chico de ojos verdes emitiese uno que otro gruñido y mandase un par de manotazos al aire, pero sin abrir sus ojos.

_"Está dormido…" _la chica susurró inconscientemente para no despertarlo, pero al notarlo, volvió a prepararse a empujar al chico. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué podría dormirse sobre ella solo porque le daba la gana? Oh no, claro que no. Pero cuando se encontraba a punto de cometer el cruel acto, el de cabello azabache se llevó un pulgar a la boca y comenzó a succionar su dedo, como si se lo pudiese tragar. Ella rió un poco al notar esto, para entonces quedársele viendo bien. Era la primera vez que lo observaba detalladamente tan cerca y aunque le costase mucho admitirlo, él en realidad era lindo. Suspiró inconscientemente y en el mismo estado, llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla del chico, para luego acariciarla delicadamente. _"Duerme bien, tonto" _se rindió finalmente, para entonces emitir un bostezo y quedarse dormida.

* * *

-Y dime, Boomer, ¿Qué más te gusta, aparte de leer? –preguntó la rubia sonriendo y mirando al chico con un brillo en los ojos.

-Pues… me gustan los animal…

-¡¿En serio?! –el rubio no pudo terminar la frase, cuando su contraparte prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él con una carita de una niña pequeña viendo un dulce… o Blossom viendo uno, que era algo parecido.

-Sí, me gustan mucho –rió–. Oye, ahora que me acuerdo, ¿Qué me ibas a decir antes de que Buttercup atrapara a Butch? –ella se sonrojó levemente al recordarlo.

-Bueno, que creo que, a diferencia de tus hermanos, eres muy lin…

-Pasajeros –por millonésima vez, la pobre Bubbles fue interrumpida–, por favor, abrochen sus cinturones, que nos espera un poco de turbulencia.

-Uh oh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de autora:**¡Hola! Bueno, sé que dije que hoy diría lo que iba a decir en el otro capítulo (Ni yo entendí, pero diay), pero es que la verdad me da flojera, je. La verdad eran solo algunas estupideces del capítulo, jaja. Bueno, les aviso que falta un solo capítulo para terminar el fic. Trataré de subirlo el 24. En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

Comenzó a abrir sus bellos ojos verdes lentamente, para luego emitir un bostezo, pasar una de sus manos por su cabello azabache y entonces abrir bien los ojos. Cuál fue su sorpresa, que cuando miró a su alrededor, se topó con las caras horrorizadas de todos los pasajeros del avión y se vio a sí misma en el piso.

-¿Qué mierdas pasó aquí? –preguntó a sí misma. Acto seguido, escuchó un gruñido a su lado. Se quedó pálida y completamente perpleja, y lentamente dirigió su mirada al emisor del ruido– ¿B-Butch? –se preguntó a sí misma al observar al chico junto a ella, el cual la abrazaba de la cintura posesivamente, como si fuese un peluche o algo parecido. A la chica Matsubara hasta las orejas se les pusieron rojas, sin saber si era por enojo o porque _él _la estaba abrazando– ¡Q-quítate, idiota! –gritó a todo pulmón, sonrojándose más cada segundo.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? –el chico despertó, pero seguía medio adormilado. Bostezó un momento, y cuando por fin abrió bien los ojos, la imagen con la que se topó hizo que se sonrojase a niveles inhumanos. Es decir, ¡_La estaba abrazando_! – ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! –Gritó a todo pulmón, separándose de Buttercup, golpeándose así en la nuca –Auch…–se quejó, sobándose la parte afectada. Una vez que ya el dolor había disminuido levemente, por fin pudo hablar con claridad, cosa que aprovechó para… tan solo deshacer un par de dudas– ¿Qué mierdas pasó aquí? ¿Estoy muerto? ¿Eres un ángel? ¿Escuchaste lo último? ¿Ignorarás lo último, por favor? ¿Por qué mierdas dije "por favor"? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Hay comida? ¿Qué tanto dormí? ¿Estamos en un avión? ¿Dónde están mis hermanos? ¿En serio me quedé dormido? ¿Mi cabello se ve bien? ¿Para dónde va…? –pero no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando su contraparte le puso una mano en la boca y le impidió continuar su parloteo.

-¡Deja de preguntar, hombre! ¡Y no tengo idea! –gritó la pelinegra desesperada. El azabache emitió un bufido y se levantó, para entonces observar a sus hermanos y sus respectivas contrapartes, todos traumatizados, junto con ellos.

-¡¿Qué les pasó?! –preguntó/gritó/exclamó Butch, alarmado.

Y pues, Bubbles y Boomer estaban tan pálidos que cualquiera hubiese jurado que al menos acababan de observar al mismísimo Fantasma de la Ópera, además de que estaban hechos una bolita y _abrazados_. Por otro lado, Brick y Blossom se atragantaban desesperadamente de dulces, hechos una bolita en el suelo, además de que murmuraban cosas sin sentido.

-F-fue ho-horrible –al fin, la pelirroja fue la única que se atrevió a hablar. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue horrible? –preguntaron los verdecitos al unísono.

-L-la turbulencia –ahora fue la rubia la que se animó a hablar, aun abrazada a su contraparte.

-¿Turbulencia? –nuevamente, Butch y Buttercup se coordinaron al hablar, para luego volverse a ver y arquear una ceja, perplejos.

_Flashback._

_-Bueno, que creo que, a diferencia de tus hermanos, eres muy lin…_

_-Pasajeros –por millonésima vez, la pobre Bubbles fue interrumpida–, por favor, abrochen sus cinturones, que nos espera un poco de turbulencia._

_-Uh oh… –pero apenas se puso terminar esa simple frase, cuando el avión comenzó a sacudirse con bastante fuerza, logrando que los pasajeros salieran volando por el avión… literalmente._

_-¡Nos pudo haber dicho eso antes! –gritó Brick, el cual se aferraba firmemente al respaldar de su asiento con una mano. Mientras que con la otra, tenía agarrada, de la muñeca, a su contraparte._

_-¡Perdón! ¡No soy perfecto! ¿Ok? –exclamó el conductor del avión, ya que él había anunciado sobre la turbulencia. Los pelirrojos rodaron los ojos._

_-¡Bubbles, ten cuidado! –exclamó la contraparte de ésta, al percatarse que una gigantesca bolsa de maníes iba directo al bonito rostro de la rubia. La chica volvió un momento a ver al joven, sin comprender, pero al notar que la PPGZ celeste iba a ser golpeada por la bolsita, el Rowdy del mismo color se abalanzó sobre ella, evitando así el golpe, aunque tirándola al suelo._

_-Y-yo… B-Boomer… –ambos se sonrojaron levemente– Gracias por eso –sonrió con dulzura. Él le devolvió la sonrisa._

_-N-no hay problema –se rascó la nuca y se despeinó un poco. Ella soltó una risita–. Em… Y Bubbles, ¿Qué me querías decir… antes de que te interrumpieran… de nuevo? _

_-Bueno, dicen que la tercera es la vencida –rió–. Así que quería decirte que creo que, a diferencia de tus hermanos, eres muy lind… –nuevamente, la pobre chica de ojos celestes como el cielo, no pudo terminar de hablar; cuando el avión se sacudió con una increíble fuerza, provocando que todos salieran volando, sin ahora poder sostenerse de nada para salvarse._

_-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! –un grito se escuchó por parte de todos los pasajeros despiertos. Mientras que los demás, tan solo roncaban._

_-¡BRICK! –gritó Blossom agarrando de la mano al mencionado, para entonces arrastrarse hasta quedar al lado de Butch y Buttercup; los cuales se encontraban en el piso, ambos dormidos sin saber que ocurría en esos instantes. La azabache estaba siendo abrazada de la cintura por su contraparte y además, roncaba. Aún en shock, los pelirrojos se hicieron una bolita en el piso, y sacaron de la nada un par de bolsas con dulces, para comenzar a devorarlos desesperadamente, en un intento por distraerse y calmarse; a pesar del escándalo a su alrededor._

_-¡Boomer! –Exclamó su contraparte al notar que el rubio se había estrellado contra una ventana– ¡Ven! –Y diciendo esto, agarró de la muñeca al chico y lo llevó por debajo de los asientos de los verdecitos– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, creyendo que ya estaban "a salvo"._

_-E-eso creo –tartamudeó el menor de los Rowdy's._

_Pero fue entonces, cuando el avión comenzó a dar vueltas con una impresionante velocidad, provocando que el pánico invadiese por completo a los azulitos, dejándolos tan pálidos, que parecía que acababan de notar la presencia de un fantasma, o algo parecido.. Los ojos celestes de ambos se abrieron como platos, y la única solución en la que pensaron, fue abrazarse y hacerse una bolita, aterrados._

_Finalmente, después de muchos mini-infartos y traumas, el piloto del avión logró controlar a éste, y continuó con su ruta normal._

_-Pasajeros, les informamos que, por fin, todo está en calma –anunció el piloto, sin siquiera tener idea de lo traumatizados que había dejado la "simple turbulencia" a los pobres pasajeros._

_Fin del Flashback._

-Ahh –dijeron los verdecitos al unísono, al haber entendido la… completamente normal explicación de sus amigos.

-T-tengo miedo –tartamudeó el rubio, aún abrazado a su contraparte.

-Bien… –finalmente, el chico de ojos color sangre, terminó de comer sus dulces, y se levantó del suelo, para luego sacudir sus pantalones. La pelirroja, por su parte, aún temblaba en el piso, hasta que llegó a observar una mano extendida frente a ella, ofreciéndole su ayuda. La de ojos rosados, no lo pensó dos veces y tomó la mano, para entonces levantarse y toparse con unos hermosos ojos rojos.

-Gracias, Brick –sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-V-vamos, Boomer –y diciendo esto, la rubia jaló del brazo a su contraparte, con la intención de ayudarlo a levantarse. Él aceptó su ayuda.

Los verdes, se levantaron cada uno por sí mismo, sin ayudarse el uno al otro, a diferencia de sus respectivos amigos.

-Pasajeros, les solicitamos que se abrochen el cinturón, ya que estamos a punto de aterrizar –anunció el piloto. Los pasajeros rodaron los ojos– ¡Y QUE CONSTE QUE AVISÉ CON TIEMPO! –gritó a todo pulmón, provocando que todos se sentasen en sus respectivos asientos de golpe, y se hicieran una bolita, un poco asustados por la actitud del hombre.

Y, tal como dijo el piloto, el avión comenzó a descender; hasta estar en la tierra. Los pasajeros, desesperados por salir del bendito avión, se amontonaron y básicamente se agarraron a patadas para salir primero. Mientras que los RRBZ y las PPGZ, tan solo suspiraron y salieron de últimos.

-Llegamos…


End file.
